Mistletoe
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: It's Christmas, and a party is getting underway over at Sugar rush. Tonight, Vanellope and Rancis realizes the power of the mistletoe on the most wonderful time of the year. (Vanillabutter)


**Sweet Princess: Merry Christmas, everybody! **

**Vanellope and Rancis: Merry Christmas!**

**Sweet Princess: This is a very special story, because this is my one-year anniversary on being a fanfiction writer on this site. My first story I ever posted was _The Quest To Your Heart. _And since it's the holiday spirit, and I haven't been posting much vanillabutter lately, I decided to post this on this joyous year!**

**Vanellope: So as of today...**

**Sweet princess: this technically is you and Rancis' one year anniversary as a couple. in my terms, at least.**

**Rancis: And since this story is named Mistletoe... oh fudgenugget**

**Sweet Princess: Oh, yes. (Deviously smiles) So please read and review this story, and enjoy the story**

* * *

Vanellope stared at her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her hair . It was a special night for her, and she wanted to look approachable. It was December 25, Christmas day. This would be her first Christmas, and she wants it to be memorable. King Candy decided to hold a party to celebrate this joyous holiday. Reese was running around with a glowing red nose over her real nose, and a pair of faux antlers on her head. She barked and tripped, causing her to ram into under the table legs. Vanellope snickered and went over to help the little devil pup.

"You're so silly, Reesiekins," she chuckled.

She opened the door and gently pushed the dog out. "Go outside and keep watch for Buttercup," she instructed. Reese barked and scurried out. Vanellope rolled her eyes with a smile and closed the door. She picked up her hairbrush and continued to groom her hair when the door knocked. "Come in," she said. King Candy walked in and smiled at his daughter.

"Almost ready, darling?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," she said. She wore a strapless red dress with a black belt trimmed with faux fur, mismatched red and white leggings, black gloves, and her usual black boots. Her hair was down and rippled past her shoulders in waves and had red and green m&amp;m's, with a red bow tied at the back as well. "I can't believe it's Christmas already! Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh!" she sang out. King Candy smiled and picked up Vanellope, making the girl laugh. "Dad, put me down or else I'll vurp!" she giggled. The king smiled and did as he was told and fixed his Santa hat. "Anywho, darling, the guests are here, so you better hurry," he said, then closed the door. Vanellope smiled and looked at her reflection once more, gently brushed her hair, then grabbed her Santa hat and walked out.

* * *

Downstairs in the ballroom, the party was getting underway. Taffyta and Candlehead were dancing, Gloyd and Swizzle were cracking jokes with each other, while the rest were enjoying each other company. Rancis was leaning against the wall, surveying the crowd carefully. His arms were crossed against his chest, and his right crossed his left. He had to admit, this is by far the best party he's ever been to. The music was really good, and he nearly lost it when he saw Candlehead attempt to do the dougie, only to look like, well, Candlehead in the process. The decorations were really good, and not far from him was one of the best decorated Christmas trees he has ever seen. The lights twinkled brightly and the ornaments were spotless, but the glinting gold star on top of the tree was clearly the main attraction.

"Rancis!"

Rancis snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Candlehead, who had screamed out his name. She bounded over with her usual smile and pulled on his arm. "Why are you over here? You should be dancing!" she exclaimed. Rancis smiled and shook his head "I'm waiting for Nellie," he said. "I have a surprise for her, and I want it to be special." Just as Rancis said that, he spotted Vanellope on top of Ralph's shoulder, laughing at something.

"I gotta go, Candles," he mumbled.

He walked past her and weaved through the crowd, making his way towards her. Before Rancis could make it over to Vanellope, Reese dashed over and tackled him to the ground, licking his face affectionately. "Reese, you scared me!" he laughed. He sat up and petted the puppy, chuckling as she continued to drench his face with slobbery kisses. "Merry Christmas to you too, girl."

"Reese, I said 'keep watch for Buttercup', not tackle him," Vanellope scolded, who was making her way over. She crouched down and petted Reese on her head. "Are you okay, Buttercup?" Vanellope asked. Rancis smiled and got up. "I'm okay, Nellie. No need to worry about it," he said, pulling Vanellope back onto her feet. "And hello to you, beautiful. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"You're so corny, I swear," vanellope giggled. "But you make it cute, so it's okay."

Rancis smiled and took Vanellope's hand, slipping the glove off and kissing the back of her hand gently. Vanellope blushed and giggled at this. "You're not only corny, but cheesy too, butterfingers," she said. Rancis smiled and smirked at her. Sour Bill walked over and handed Vanellope a gift wrapped box with Reese's peanut butter cups on the wrapping paper and a yellow wrapper bow. She smiled and held it close.

"Come on," Rancis said, pulling Vanellope out of the room.

Vanellope didn't question him and they walked out of the ballroom. They stood outside the ballroom and stared at each other. Vanellope smiled shyly and gave him the present. "Merry Christmas, buttercup. I hope you like it," she said. Rancis smiled at Vanellope and began tearing up the paper and opening the box. He pulled out a brown hoodie and read "Schweetest Boyfriend Ever" in bold yellow letters. "Nellie, this is amazing. Thank you, baby," he said, kissing her cheek. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangular black velvet box and handed it to her. "I hope you like it, love. I saw it and it reminded me of you. It was a bit pricy, but I managed."

Vanellope raised an eyebrow in curiosity and opened the box. The moment she glanced inside, her hand cupped her mouth. Inside was a silver diamond encrusted Hershey kiss pendent. Vanellope gingerly lifted it from the box and stared at it in awe. "Rancis, I… I…" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. Rancis smiled and took the jewelry from her, clasping it around her neck. Vanellope fingered it affectionately and looked at Rancis. "It's beautiful, buttercup. Thank you," she finally said, pulling Rancis into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and she ran her hand through his hair, her eyes nearly brimming her eyes.

"I was gonna get you a pendent with a Reese's cup, but they were out," he said.

Vanellope shook her head and pulled away, smiling at him. "No, I love it. I really do. Thank you, Rancis. I don't know how to thank you properly," she said. Rancis smirked and looked up. "Well, I have an idea," he said. "Look up." Vanellope followed his gaze and smiled. Above them was a mistletoe, hanging from a red ribbon. "You do know what happens under a mistletoe, right, Nellie?" Vanellope looked at Rancis and smirked at him. "Just shut up and kiss me, buttercup," she said. Rancis smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Vanellope automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, gently applying pressure and deepening. The door opened and Felix was about to step out, when he spotted the two making out.

"Oh," he said, removing his hat. "Pardon me."

He closed the door and went to join the others. The couple broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Rancis."

"Merry Christmas. Vanellope."

The two smiled and leaned in for another kiss. It was the best Christmas the two ever had together. And the best part was that they spent it together.

* * *

**Sweet Princess: Kawaii! I just unintentionally activated my feels! I'm so jealous! I wanna have a kiss under the mistletoe!  
**

**(Reese jumps on her and lickes her face)**

**Sweet princess: No offense, Reese, but I meant with a _boy_! And a cute one!**

**Vanellope: What do you want for Christmas?**

**Sweet Princess: More followers on my tumblr (supervanillabutter1love, sugar-and-sweets-island), a pink teddy bear, a Thor plushie, and a stocking filled with candy**

**Rancis: that's a lot of candy**

**Sweet Princess: You live in a game filled with candy. What are you saying? Anywho, please review this lovely story, and until next time, this si sweet princess signing off! **

**Sweet Princess, Vanellope and Rancis: We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!**

**Santa: HO HO HO! Merry Christmas!**

**Sweet Princess: SANTA! I KNEW HE EXISTED! I BELIEVE IN THE CHRISTMAS MIRACLE**

**(Shirtless Thor appears)**

**Sweet Princess: I love Christmas... (faints in his arms)**


End file.
